Going from bad to?
by QueenofRhymes
Summary: Sam sees Peter upset and wants to know what is wrong but Peter does not want to tell him. Thinking that he is not worthy of being trusted with this Sam leaves Peter alone. Later that night they both have nigthmares and find comfort in one another. What is troubling Peter? What will this painful situation lead to? Read to find out. WARNING - YAOI as in boy boy as in Sam x Peter!


_**Going brom bad to...you decide**_

Snow was falling slowly creating a beautiful scene outside. Sam Alexander aka Nova was looking through the window watching the snowflakes disappeared into the big pool of endless white when Peter Parker aka Spiderman came into the room. The green-eyed teen turned to look at his „frenemie" but noticed something which bothered him. Scars. Wounds. Cuts. Bruises. Web-head's body appeared as though it would shatter any time soon. And Sam did not like that one bit. He got up from the chair he'd been sitting at for the past three hours doing nothing and kneeled beside the bed. Peter was lying on it, his hands covering his face so that Sam could not see the bags under his eyes. Sam was confused and being the indelicate person he was sometimes asked straight away what was bothering the web slinger.

Peter stayed unmoving for awhile and pretended he had not heard the question. Of course, he knew that Sam could be very persistent when he wanted to. Plus even though they teased each other a lot and often played tricks on one another, that didn't mean they did not care. The blue-eyed teen gave in after a few minutes and removed his hands from his face. Sam's eyes widened when he saw the team leader's eyes. They were so dull and full of sorrow that you would think they were not his eyes. The normal light and life were gone.

Sam racked his brain to think of what could have happened to cause Peter so much pain and to harm him but he found no answer. The boy sighed and then looked away. He knew there was no point in asking the web slinger any more questions because Sam was not exactly somebody Spiderman could trust with something like that. He was aware how out of place the whole situation was. He did not even know why he had asked Peter that question in the first place. Of course, the blue-eyed teen would not tell him. It was clear as day that he was embarrassed only because he was seen vulnerable by someone like Sam. How could he share his worries and why something had hurt him or caused him pain when he did not even have the courage to look Nova in the eyes?

The green-eyed teen was ready to give up and leave. He thought he could call some of the other members of the team – Ava and Danny were sure to help Peter a lot more than he could. Hell, even Luke could give the web slinger better advice and be a better listener that he could.

As he was thinking about that his chest started feeling heavy. His heart was…aching? How could that have happened? More precisely – when had Nova started caring for Peter? When had he become so close and attached to him to cry for him? When had Sam Alexander started feeling as though his world would end if Peter was gone? When had he begun to think of Peter this way? And in what way did he see him? Was Peter a friend? Sam was certain that they were not "frenemies" any more. But an answer still had not come – what did Peter mean to Sam now?

Peter Parker watched as Sam exited the room wanting desperately to stretch out his arm and get a hold of him. He wanted to tell him everything but did not have the will or emotional strength to do so. The web slinger turned on his other side and went to slip ignoring the pain

he felt from moving so roughly.

The teen slept restlessly and had that damn nightmare again. When he woke up it was not morning. The full moon was still shining and casting its silver light into the room making it easy enough to see. Peter rubbed his eyes and waited for them to adjust to the strangely bright silver light. After that he got up and went to the kitchen to get something to drink as his mouth was dry due to sleeping.

When he entered the kitchen the web slinger was surprised to see Sam there. The boy had apparently fallen asleep since it was getting on for 1 in the morning and even superheroes needed sleep. Peter went to the sink and sipped himself a glass of water. Then he drank its contents in few seconds. Obviously he had been quite thirsty.

After that Peter put the glass down and looked at Sam. His eyes were closed and there was a smile on his face. It seemed as though he was dreaming. 'At least one of us is going to get a good night's sleep.' The web slinger thought and then hesitantly started stroking some of Sam's sweaty locks out of his face. 'Wait** sweaty****?!**' Spiderman jerked his hand away and finally understood the whole picture. Sam had been worried for him and after so many restless hours he had finally found some comfort in his sleep. Peter was disgusted with himself for making his friend, no actually…..it should be the person he cared about so much he would give his life for him. At that second Peter finally realized how much Sam meant to him and knew what he had to do.

Suddenly the green-eyed teen started shaking. Peter looked horrified at the pained expressions his loved one was making. The web slinger wanted to help him somehow and did the first thing he thought of.

"Sam!" Peter called him but the boy was too into his nightmare to answer. Then the web slinger ran to the sink and after filling Sam's helmet with water, which had somehow wondered downstairs, splashed the poor restless blue-eyed teen with the ice-cold liquid.

Though it made Sam extremely angry and soaked, it worked. He was now fully awake and ready to give the person who had splashed him with water a piece of his mind. What happened next though caught him off guard. Peter hugged him. Peter Parker was clutching onto his shirt and then held him even tighter as though his life depended on it. Though to say that Sam was surprised would be a complete understatement, he still recovered fast enough to hug Peter back just as strongly.

After a few minutes had passed Peter broke down. He could no longer endure the pain he was going through and needed to talk to someone about it. Since the others (Luke, Danny and Ava) were on a mission that left only Sam.

"Y-you know how Aunt May often goes on mountain trips d-during the weekend?" Peter started though his subs made it hard to understand most of what he was saying.

Sam was confused at first but decided to let his friend tell his story at his own pace. That was why he nodded. Then the web slinger continued.

"Well, this time she was climbing and it's not that she h-has not done it b-before. It's j-just…."his words drowned in the tears.

Sam was already impatient and wanted to know what was making his friend so upset but still did not have the strength to urge him to get straight to the point. Instead he started drawing circles on Peter's back in an attempt to calm him down. Fortunately, it worked and Peter could now go on with the story.

"She fell down from one of the cliffs and broke her leg. She's unconscious but that's not what worries me." Peter said and then readjusted his position so that he was face to face with Sam. Though his blue eyes were puffy and red from crying, Sam still thought Peter looked adorable yet….far too vulnerable.

The web slinger then swallowed hard. He sighed and looked away unable to say it directly to someone's face yet. After a good while he managed to whisper it.

"The doctors found a shadow in the results of her X-ray. They still do not know what it is but….they told me to brace myself for the worst." Peter finished and started crying again.

"They think she might have cancer?" Sam asked and mentally slapped himself for being so direct. Peter nodded which made the green-eyed teen feel even guiltier. He hated seeing Peter like that. It was true that he had often wanted to make him upset but just looking at how broken the great hero looked and how utterly helpless he was…it was all too much to bear. That was why Sam stood up and went next to Peter making him stand up, too. The green-eyed teen brushed away some of Peter's tears and then did the least possible thing anyone could have thought he would. He kissed him.

The kiss was short. It had no tongue, teeth or anything intensive or heated about itself. Despite that, it held so much emotion. For those two it resembled a promise to always be there for the other and try not to let anything harm him.

After a few moments they broke apart because even superheroes needed to breathe, right? Sam smiled and Peter looked confused. Since the web slinger could not figure it out himself, Sam decided to tell him.

"Knew you would stop crying, if I kissed you, Web-head!" Sam said smirking triumphantly at the now blushing yet strangely happy teen. Peter was dumbfounded but he knew that there was a lot more to the kiss than just a way to prevent him from making an even bigger fool of himself.

Peter blushed even more at that thought which only made Sam start laughing. The web slinger was angry and quickly thought of a way to get back at Nova.

"You know," he started, "that kiss made me realize something."

Sam stopped laughing and looked at Peter obviously confused. Then Peter put his hand on the green-eyed teen's cheek and leaned in. He brushed his lips against his and then put his forehead against Sam's.

"I love you, Sam Alexander." Peter whispered earning a blush from Sam. The web slinger then kissed the furiously blushing teen again, this time with much more force than their previous one had been. This kiss was a lot more enjoyable and passionate. And just as Peter nibbled on Sam's lower lip making the poor teen think he was going to slip his tongue into his mouth….SURPRISE! Peter splashed Sam again with the ice-cold liquid from his helmet.

"No wonder I call you Bucket-head." Peter said and threw the helmet at Sam only for him to successfully dodge it.

"Get back here Web-head." Sam screamed and chased after a now truly happy and heartily laughing Peter Parker.

After that day spent in playing tricks on the other, a lot of blushed and wet hot fantastic kisses, Sam Alexander and Peter Parker along with Luke, Danny and Ava greeted a now healthy Aunt May back home. It turned out that there was nothing to worry about. Now Peter Parker was the happiest person alive – his loved ones were healthy and safe and he had a boyfriend who he loved unrequitedly and who loved him back. What more could someone ask for?

**A/N: I do not own the characters. If I did, Spiderman and Nova would be together. I mean come on people even little kids can see there's chemistry between them! **

**coughs sorry fangirl mode….Now back to normal me. This is my first time ever writing a fic about these two. Also I'm writing this at 23:40 which is twenty minutes before midnight so yeah…..All I'm saying is that I apologize for any errors I've made. I hope there are not too many. If I spelled some of their names wrong, please forgive me. **

**And second reason there might be mistakes – English is not my native language. **

**Anyway loved it/hated it/liked it/disliked it/think it should be deleted from the site, my computer and brain and I should be sued for thinking of such a horrible fic and having the stupidity to write it and even post it! :D Let me know in the review section. =) Also please favourite/follow….**

**R&R Love you from afar. Wish you all a good night and hope my terrible writing has not caused anyone a fright!**

**Bye for now!**

_~ QueenofRhymes ~ _


End file.
